


The Voices

by thesacramentoflove



Series: King Eret and The Blade [2]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Dream Smp, DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mania, Psychosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesacramentoflove/pseuds/thesacramentoflove
Summary: Eret couldn't see straight.He didn't know where he was, all he knew was the sudden voices in his head were screaming at him.They wanted blood.They screeched at him for blood.(Eret becomes a vessel for the Blood God, and has a full blown breakdown. The only other person in the whole world who understands finds him)
Series: King Eret and The Blade [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109213
Comments: 8
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

_Eret couldn't see straight._

_He didn't know where he was, all he knew was the sudden voices in his head were screaming at him._

_They wanted blood._

_They **screeched** at him for blood._

_It terrified the king to no end, he had never dealt with something like this before._

_He knew magic, but this wasn't magic he knew._

_This was deeper._

_He stumbled through the forest, his vision quite literally twisting under the anxiety that tore through his body like a tornado._

_Tears streamed down his face as he whimpered and begged for someone, anyone, to help him._

_It was pitch black._

_Eret couldn't see the winding tree roots until his foot caught on one, and he went face first into the forest floor._

_Snow crunched underneath his body as he hit the ground._

_" Pleaseplease stop it stop it shut up shut up SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! "_

_He wailed, clawing at his face._

_A warm liquid dripped down his face, and he froze._

_The voices cheered and taunted as Eret tasted the blood staining his fingers._

_He needed more._

_**They** needed more. _

_Eret remembered the knife stashed in his boot, and he tore it out of its sheath._

_" Do it do it do it do it do it **DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT-** " _

_Eret stabbed the blade into his hand._

_He screamed; the pain hit him like a truck._

_But he couldn't stop himself._

_He kept drawing blood, stabbing himself over and over as the voices jeered at him for giving in._

_The crisp red stained the snow as Eret passed out._

" Eret? Holy shit. " 

That voice was familiar. 

" Hey, hey, Eret, can you hear me? " 

His head pounded as he forced his weary eyes open. 

God, he was freezing.

" Techno? " 

Eret croaked, surprised. 

He stared up at the hybrid. 

" Where am I...? " 

" In my woods. What the hell happened? And how the fuck did you get out here?! Your castle is miles from here. " 

Eret tried to get up, digging his hands into the snow for balance, but a stabbing pain knocked him back down. 

" Wh-What- " 

He looked down at his bloody hands. 

" Jesus christ, Princey, what happened to you?" 

His hands were covered in blood. 

He couldn't tear his eyes away from the knife wounds in his palms. 

They went straight through. 

Eret wheezed as the air was ripped from his lungs. 

" Wh- What- How- I- " 

" Woah, woah. Calm down. " 

Eret forced himself up, his entire world spinning as he frantically looked around. 

How did he get here?! 

Why was he hurt?! 

What the fuck had happened to him?

" Eret, chill the fuck out. You lost a lot of blood, you shouldn't be- Shit! " 

Techno lunged forward and caught the man as he collapsed.

" Jesus fucking christ, Eret. " 

He looked over the man, taking in all his obviously self inflicted injuries. 

Glancing at the blood-stained snow, he sighed, and hefted Eret up into his arms.

He couldn't just leave the man half dead in the woods. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eret comes to in Technoblade's home and learns what the fuck is happening to him.

The first thing that hit Eret's senses when he came to was heat.

It soothed his frozen bones, bringing blood back into his limbs. 

The next thing he noticed was soft humming. 

" Ugh... " 

He cracked his eyes open and was met with a wooden ceiling. 

Memories came rushing back to him. 

The voices, the screaming, the dark, the pain. 

The taste of his own blood.

Waking up in the snow, his entire body aching in pure agony. 

Techno finding him. 

Having a panic attack.

Passing out again. 

He groaned. 

" Techno! He's awake! " 

Wait, he knew that voice. 

He forced himself to sit up, ignoring the agonizing pounding of his head and the wave of nasuea that hit him. 

" No, no, Eret, lay back down. You lost a lot of blood. " 

Philza was at his side in a second, gently pushing the younger man to lay back down on the numerous pillows piled up on the small bed. 

Eret stared up at the blond. 

" Where am I? " 

He cringed at how hoarse his voice was. 

" You're at Techno and I's house. Techno found you half dead in the forest and carried you back here. " 

The fire crackled, and Eret could only nod. 

Why would Techno help him, of all people? 

They had barely any interaction, Eret kept to himself and Techno lived miles away from anyone, especially him.

The door to the room creaked open, and Techno ducked inside. 

Eret had almost forgotten just how massive the man was. 

" How you feelin, Princey? " 

" Not horrible. " 

He rasped. 

Techno sat down on the other side of the bed Eret was in, the chair creaking in protest. 

" Feel like telling me why I found you bleeding in my woods? " 

" Techno, be nice. " 

Philza chided, his wings ruffling indignantly.

Techno sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. 

" Fine. What happened? " 

Eret thought for a minute, trying to collect his memories of the night before. 

Philza took one of his hands and slowly started to unwrap the bandages. 

He hadn't even realized his wounds were patched up.

" I...I don't...I don't know. I remember being in my garden, and then people were screaming at me. Then I was running...Then I was in the woods. Your woods. " 

Techno raised a brow. 

" What do you mean, "people were screaming at me" ? " 

Eret furrowed his brows. 

" It was just, out of no where. I was alone, watering my plants, and then it was like there were people all around me. But no one was there. It was all in my head. " 

Techno looked up at Phil. 

" What did they want? " 

Eret was quiet for a long time. 

" Blood. " 

He finally whispered, nearly choking on his own breath. 

" They wanted blood. " 

The silence that descended upon the room was so tense Eret could almost taste it. 

When the silence was finally broken, Phil reached up and wiped a tear off of Eret's cheek. 

" Is that why you're so injured? " 

He nodded, more tears welling up in his white eyes. 

" Oh, Eret,, Shh, it's okay. You're okay. " 

Sudden sobbing wracked his body, each gasping breath making his chest explode with pain. 

Philza patted his leg, sympathy splattered across his expression. 

Techno's silence was almost lethal. 

" Wh-What's happening to me?! " 

Eret hiccuped. 

Philza glance over at Techno. 

" Are you going to tell him, or am I? " 

Techno sighed. 

" I'll do it. " 

" Alright. I'm gonna go make us some food. " 

Philza got up and left the room, gently closing the door behind him. 

Eret looked over at Techno, his wide white eyes full of tears. 

" P-Please... what's wrong with me? " 

Techno sighed again, rubbing a hand over his face. 

Eret's ears twitched in anxiety. 

" There's nothing wrong with you. You're...You're hearing the Voices. " 

" ...What? " 

" You've become a...well, for lack of better wording, a vessel of the Blood God. Like me."

Eret's eyes widened. 

" No....No, No, I can't be. " 

Techno grimaced. 

" Deny it all you want, but they're there. And they're gonna talk to you more and more. " 

Eret shook out his messy hair. 

_" We're very real, Eret. "_

_" Fucking pussy. "_

_" Not all of us are bad, I promise. "_

_" E. "_

_" Fucking pathetic. "_

Eret whimpered in distress and pressed his re-bandaged hands to his ears. 

" Are they talking? " 

Eret nodded. 

" Hey, look at me. Eret. " 

Eret started to shake. 

" Eret! Look at me. " 

Techno snapped. 

Eret looked up at him. 

Techno's expression softened just a bit when he saw the fear on Eret's face. 

" Focus on me. " 

Eret nodded. 

" You're okay. As much as they like to pretend they can, they can't hurt you. They can try, but they cannot physically do anything to you. " 

Eret swallowed hard and stared at Techno. 

He repeated those words to himself, over and over, until he started to calm down.

Once his breathing evened out, Techno leaned back in his chair.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and mumbled quietly to himself. 

Eret sat quietly until Techno spoke again. 

" I can help you. " 

" How? " 

" I've been hearing them since I was a child. I can help you...I guess, deal with them? More with their...requests, though. Can't mutilate yourself every time they want a taste. "

He teased, and Eret smiled weakly. 

" I'd like that. " 

" Cool. Until you're better, you're staying here. Phil would have my head if I took you back to that lonely ass castle of yours. " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!   
> This is a short lil thing I banged out in a day.   
> May become apart of my series of Eret and Techno fics, because them as a friendship is criminally underrated, and theres so much potential there.
> 
> (Also, in this, Eret's got elf ears because elf Eret SUPREMACY)
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcomed, thank you for reading. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to God Help Me by Emilie Autumn for the vibe.
> 
> Part 2 will be out at some point :)


End file.
